own_eurovision_song_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Own Eurovision Song Contest 42
|debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = "How deep is your love" by Calvin Harris and Disciples |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 42 | col1 = #006600 | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFFF00 | tag2 = Countries that participated in the past but will not in 42 }} Own Eurovision Song Contest 42, often referred to as OESC #42, is the upcoming 42nd edition of Own Eurovision Song Contest. The edition will take place in Scotland, after Calvin Harris and Disciples won the Own Eurovision Song Contest 41 in Poland. As of November 23, 2015 twenty-four countries confirmed there participation in the following edition. Location Scotland (/ˈskɒt.lənd/; Scots: ˈskɔt.lənd; Scottish Gaelic: Alba ˈal̪ˠapə) is a country that is part of the United Kingdom and covers the northern third of the island of Great Britain. It shares a border with England to the south, and is otherwise surrounded by the Atlantic Ocean, with the North Sea to the east and the North Channel and Irish Sea to the south-west. In addition to the mainland, the country is made up of more than 790 islands,including the Northern Isles and the Hebrides. Edinburgh, the country's capital and second-largest city, was the hub of the Scottish Enlightenment of the 18th century, which transformed Scotland into one of the commercial, intellectual, and industrial powerhouses of Europe. Glasgow, Scotland's largest city, was once one of the world's leading industrial cities and now lies at the centre of the Greater Glasgow conurbation. Scottish waters consist of a large sector of the North Atlantic and the North Sea, containing the largest oil reserves in the European Union. This has given Aberdeen, the third-largest city in Scotland, the title of Europe's oil capital. The Kingdom of Scotland emerged as an independent sovereign state in the Early Middle Ages and continued to exist until 1707. By inheritance in 1603, King James VI of Scotland became King of England and King of Ireland, thus forming a personal union of the three kingdoms. Scotland subsequently entered into a political union with England on 1 May 1707 to create the new Kingdom of Great Britain. The union also created a new Parliament of Great Britain, which succeeded both the Parliament of Scotland and the Parliament of England. The Treaty of Union was agreed in 1706 and enacted by the twin Acts of Union 1707 passed by the Parliaments of both countries, despite popular opposition and anti-union riots in Edinburgh, Glasgow, and elsewhere. Great Britain itself subsequently entered into a political union with Ireland on 1 January 1801 to create the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Scotland's legal system has remained separate from those of England and Wales and Northern Ireland, and Scotland constitutes a distinct jurisdiction in public and private law. The continued existence of legal, educational and religious institutions distinct from those in the remainder of the UK have all contributed to the continuation of Scottish culture and national identity since the 1707 union. Following a referendum in 1997, a Scottish Parliament was re-established, this time as a devolved legislature with authority over many areas of home affairs. The Scottish National Party, which supports Scottish independence, won an overall majority in the 2011 general election. An independence referendum held on 18 September 2014 rejected independence by a majority of 55% to 45% on an 85% voter turnout. Scotland is a member nation of the British–Irish Council, and the British–Irish Parliamentary Assembly. Scotland is represented in the European Union and the European Parliament with six MEPs. This is the second time an event for the Own Eurovision Song Contest takes place in Scotland, the third winner edition took place in Edinburgh on August 25, 2015. Venue (Coming soon) Format Semi-final and Grand Final allocation draw (Coming soon) 'Semi-final Allocation Draw' (Coming soon) 'Running Order' (Coming soon) 'Graphic design' (Coming soon) 'Presenter' (Coming soon) 'Rehearsals' (Coming soon) Participants (Coming soon) 'Returning artists' (Coming soon) Confirmed countries 'Quarterfinal' 'Semifinals' 'Finalists' Scoreboards 'First semifinal' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the first semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Second semifinal' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the second semifinal' (Coming soon) 'Grand Final' (Coming soon) '12 points awarded in the grand final' (Coming soon) Voting Ceremony 'Country order' (Coming soon) 'Spokepersons' (Coming soon) Other countries * Belarus — On November 23, 2015 Belarus officially confirmed that they will take an one edition break. * Czech Republic — On November 20, 2015 Czech Republic officially confirmed that they withdraw from the contest. See also * Own Eurovision Song Contest Category:OESC editions